Nuestra Gran Aventura
by Daryaak
Summary: James está escapando de Voldemort, el cual lo quiere matar, pero se va con Lily y ambos tienen que llegar caminando al colegio. Sirius y Remus quieren encontrar a su amigo, y ambos van con compañía... ¿qué pasará?
1. Escapando y Peleando

**Hola a todos!!!**

**qué tal estás?? Ojalas que bien, posh... ñ.ñ**

**Bueno... aquí tengo otra historia... diferente al resto... (obviamente... ¬¬), pero digamos que es otro estilo... con dragones, aventuras en bosques, guerras, salvar tu vida, etc.**

**Espero que les guste!!!!**

**chau!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nuestra Gran Aventura**_

Capítulo 1: Escapando y Peleando

Lily Evans, una hermosa chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se encontraba recorriendo los andenes de la estación de King's Cross. Acababan de terminar las vacaciones de navidad y ella estaba esperando a sus amigas, pero antes de que las viera, vio aparecer al chico que más odiaba, aunque en el fondo era todo lo contrario: James Potter.

Él era un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético, con el pelo negro azabache muy desordenado y los ojos avellanas estaban detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda. Era, desde el punto de vista de Lily, un chico arrogante, con un ego enrome, que se creía superior a muchas personas porque, para que negarlo, era muy inteligente y jugaba muy bien Quidditch, pero, saliéndose del punto de vista de Lily, era un muy buen amigo y persona, honesto, que ayuda a las personas que quiere sin dudarlo, y daría su vida por las personas más importantes de su vida sin pensarlo.

La chica suspiró, ya que sabía lo que vendría ahora. Se iba a acercar, le iba dar su mejor sonrisa y le iba a preguntar si quería salir con él, pero, para sorpresa de la chica, aquello no pasó, ya que el chico pasó al lado de ella sin mirarla si quiera. Sirius Black, un chico de pelo negro azulado que le caía elegantemente por el rostro y unos hermosos ojos azules oscuros, miró a James sorprendido y luego a Lily, pero ella se hizo la indiferente.

- Prongs – llamó Sirius a su amigo, pero él no lo escuchó y siguió su camino - ¡James! – exclamó Sirius y recién allí James se volvió hacia su amigo. Sirius le hizo una seña de que se acercara y él lo hizo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Sirius miró a James seriamente - ¿Qué te pasa, Prongs? – le preguntó, preocupado – estás muy raro.

- No… no me pasa nada, Padfoot – le respondió él, mientras le sonreía – de verdad, quédate tranquilo.

Sirius lo miró dudosamente. Él conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo, por no decir hermano. Sabía que estaba muy raro desde hace tres días, ni si quiera a sus padres les contó algo, y siempre respondía lo mismo: "No me pasa nada, no se preocupen". Pero todos sabían que aquello no era verdad.

- Vamos, James, es primera vez que ni si quiera saludas a Evans.

- No es obligación saludarla – le dijo James en voz baja. De repente se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien, Prongs? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado, mientras lo miraba.

- S… sí – respondió él entrecortadamente – es… es sólo que… me… me vino un calambre – miró alrededor nerviosamente – creo que deberíamos irnos, presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

- ¿Cómo qué cosa?

- No lo sé. Deberían irse todos que aquí – miró a su alrededor y vio a Lily – Evans, anda al tren – le dijo.

- Tú no me mandas, Potter – le espetó ella.

- Sirius, llévala al tren, por favor – le pidió James a su amigo – estoy seguro que va a venir – se apretó más fuerte el hombro izquierdo y cerró los ojos. El dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

- Pero… - empezó Sirius.

- Sirius, anda¡ya! – exclamó James.

- ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué te está pasando, James! – exclamó Sirius. Respiró hondo y miró a James – James, algo está mal en ti, tú no eres así, te conozco como la palma de mi mano – lo miró preocupadamente.

- Nada, Padfoot, nada – le respondió James con los dientes apretados – por favor, vayan a tren.

- Yo no me voy a ir sin ti – le dijo Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Y yo no me pienso ir porque tú me lo dices – le dijo Lily fingiendo enojo, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada, ella también veía que algo estaba mal en James.

Jame los miró y al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía pensado moverse, los tomó a ambos por un brazo y los obligó a pasar la barrera, mientras que Sirius traía los dos baúles y Lily el de ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Potter?! – exclamó ella.

James sólo la miró. Abrió su baúl, sacó una pluma, un pergamino y un tintero. Mojó la pluma y escribió algo muy apurado en el papel. Luego guardó todo, exceptuando el papel, y se quedó allí parado, en silencio, hasta que escuchó una explosión. Abrió la jaula donde estaba su lechuza, le puso la carta y le dijo que la llevara donde su padre lo más rápido posible. La lucha le dio un picoteo suave en el dedo, así diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo, y se fue de allí. James tomó su baúl y se dirigió al tren lo más rápido posible. Lo dejó allí y volvió a bajar para ver a sus amigos aun allí. Los tomó por los brazos, los subió al tren y los metió en un compartimiento. Los dos miraron a James interrogantemente. James sólo se sentó, se puso la mano en el hombro, nuevamente, ya que aún le dolía, y miró por la ventana preocupadamente.

- Prongs¿qué…? – empezó a preguntar Sirius, pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

- Él está aquí, Sirius – le dijo él – ahora debe estar destrozando todo – se apretó el hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Qué tienes en el hombro, Potter? – preguntó Lily.

- Na… nada – respondió él entrecortadamente por los nervios y el dolor.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Sirius.

- Sí. Sólo… sólo que me pegué cuando subí al tren – dijo James, pero ninguno de los dos le creyó, pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

James cerró los ojos. Estaba asustado, temía por la vida de las personas que estaban alrededor suyo. Todos estaban con sus hijos, con miedo, ya que la explosión les había dicho mucho. De repente escuchó una voz fría en su cabeza: "_No creas que están a salvo ahí dentro. Pronto iré, sólo espera"_. James abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró de un salto, sobresaltando a los otros dos, que estaban mirando a James, como tratando de descifrar qué era lo que tenía.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo James mientras sacaba una capa de su baúl.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lily – yo tengo que esperar a mis amigas.

- Tus a amigas, si tienen suerte, van a estar vivas, Evans – le dijo James – espero que lleguen tarde, así estarán avisadas de que la estación está siendo atacada.

- ¿Atacada¿por quiénes?– preguntó Sirius.

- Por Voldemort – respondió James justo cuando por la barrera donde estaban los andenes empezaban a entrar personas encapuchadas – ya están aquí – dijo – hay que irnos, rápido.

Se pararon para salir de allí de cualquier forma, cuando Sirius se paró en miedo del camino y vio, cono horror, por la ventana. Lily y James también miraron y vieron que los encapuchados tenían a una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, era la que le había robado el corazón al Gran Sirius Black.

- Sirius, no… - empezó James, sabiendo lo que su amigo iba a hacer.

- No, Prongs – le dijo él – anda tú con Evans.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – se giró y lo miró – nos vemos – y se fue en dirección donde estaba la chica mientras sacaba su varita.

James respiró hondo, tomó a Lily de la mano, y empezó a correr hacia la salida de adelante del tren, lejos de la pelea.

Lily no sabía qué hacer. Estaban siendo atacados por Mortífagos y ella estaba siendo guiada fuera de ella por James Potter. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas¿y si los seguían¿Y si no salían vivos de ésto? Apretó más fuerte su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de James.

James se dirigió a la parte de adelante del tren. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, salió de allí y empezó a correr, con Lily de la mano.

- ¡Se está escapando! – escucharon que exclamaba una voz fría - ¡Atrápenlo!

James miró hacia atrás y vio a cinco encapuchados que los estaban siguiendo. James tomó más fuerte la mano de Lily y corrió más rápido. Se ocultaron detrás de una piedra, sabiendo que los encapuchados no los habían visto, y James puso la capa encima de ellos. Se quedaron en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada, cuando, de repente, James sintió unas manos en su estómago y una cabeza en su pecho. Bajó la vista y vio que Lily estaba acurrucada a su lado, mientras botaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. La abrazó con fuerzas.

- Siento mucho haberte traído conmigo, Lily, creo que fue un error – suspiró mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Lily – de verdad lo siento mucho, pero si nos quedábamos íbamos a morir.

- Tengo miedo, James – le dijo ella en un susurro – mucho miedo.

- Yo también lo tengo, Lily – le susurró él – lo único que quiero hacer ahora es llegar a Hogwarts.

- Debe estar por aquí – dijo una voz, que estaba algo cerca de ellos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Para qué lo querrá nuestro Señor? – preguntó otra voz.

- ¿No te acuerdas lo que le hizo hace tres días? – preguntó la otra – nuestro Señor sabe que él es un peligro para él. Lo marcó, tiene una cicatriz en el hombro, con aquella cicatriz nuestro Señor puede tener la esperanza de saber algunas cosas, pero el joven Potter es fuerte, y puede contra nuestro Señor, las posibilidades son mínimas de que nuestro Señor vea algo, pero puede.

- Es Heredero de Gryffindor – dijo una tercera voz.

- Y ahora tiene poderes de Slytherin. Es perfecto – espetó una cuarta voz – ahora será más peligro para nuestro Señor.

James cerró los ojos. Claro que sabía lo que le había pasado hacía tres días, cómo olvidarlo.

Flash Back +++++

James se encontraba paseando cerca de su casa, por el parque que había allí. Le había dicho a su mejor amigo, Sirius Back, que necesitaba pensar un poco, y salió a dar una vuelta. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida, y en la persona que había robado su corazón: Lily Evans. Para él no había chica más linda en el mundo aparte de ella. De repente escuchó una voz fría.

- Vaya, si el joven Potter está pensando en su amorcito – río fríamente, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

James se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Voldemort.

- Voldemort – dijo muy bajo, pero con odio, desprecio.

- Potter – dijo él, muy despacio – te vengo a hacer una propuesta. ¿Te parecería unirte a mí y mis aliados?

James lo miró, sin creer lo que le había dicho, y luego río.

- ¿Yo¿Unirme a ti y tus estúpidos aliados? Eso nunca – fue la respuesta del chico.

- Vamos, Potter, no creo que quieras ver a tu querida sangre sucia sufriendo¿no?

James se puso serio y lo miró con odio.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima¿me oíste? Primero te mato – lo amenazó.

- Si es que puedes – le dijo él de manera arrogante. Sacó su varita y le tiró un hechizo, pero James lo esquivó, pero el segundo no pudo y lo dejó paralizado. Vio como Voldemort de acercaba a él – te podría matar – le susurró – pero te necesito – con un movimiento en su varita le hizo algo en el hombro, haciendo que James gritara de dolor – espero que sirva – le quitó el hechizo y desapareció.

James se levantó y se tocó el hombro izquierdo, el cual le ardía. Se bajo la camisa y se lo miró y, para espanto de él, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Nervioso, se puso bien la camisa, se levantó y se fue a su casa, pensando que no le iba a decir a nadie.

Fin Flash Back +++++

- James – escuchó que le decían. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Lily – James, están más cerca.

James asintió. Se colocaron de otra forma la capa y ambos se pararon. James se fijó que a los dos les tapara la capa por completo y ambos empezaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron, pero en una los dos tropezaron y cayeron, y se les salió la capa.

- ¡Ahí está! – exclamó uno de los encapuchado y empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

- Vamos, rápido – dijo James y volvió a tomar a Lily de la mano y ambos empezaron a correr, con la capa de James en las manos de Lily. Ambos corrieron hacia un bosque y se internaron en él. Siguieron corriendo, pero Lily ni podía más.

- James – dijo ahogadamente – no… no puedo más, no… - pero no alcanzó a terminar y cayó desmayada.

James vio con horror como Lily caía desmayada. La tomó en brazos y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llegó al lado de un lago. Se escondió entre los árboles, abrazando a Lily.

Los Mortífagos pasaron por ahí, mirando hacia todos lados, buscándolos, pero no los vieron, y se fueron por donde habían llegado, alegando que los encontrarían de todas formas, que no se podrían esconder y que no podrían regresar, porque la estación iba a estar vigilada aunque estuviera llena de Aurores.

James abrazó a Lily mientas esperaba a que ellos se fueran lejos. Pasó diez minutos allí, escondido, hasta que decidió salir, sabiendo que los Mortífagos se habían ido lejos. Se arrodilló en la orilla del lago, con Lily en sus brazos, y la miró. Estaba pálida. Cerró los ojos, culpándose por lo que le había pasado a Lily. _"Es mi culpa"_ – se decía a cada rato. Mojó su mano derecha y se la pasó por la cara a Lily, con cuidado y suavidad. Al ver que no pasaba nada, lo volvió a hacer, y así lo hizo hasta que vio que la chica empezaba a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Lily? – dijo James.

- James – dijo Lily - ¿Qué… qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste – le respondió James en voz baja – de verdad lo siento mucho, Lily, todo es mi culpa, no te debería haber traído conmigo.

- James – le dijo ella suavemente – al traerme aquí me salvaste la vida, si me hubiera quedado allá no habría aguantado.

James la miró y le sonrió. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerzas, mientas fijaba su mirada en el agua cristalina.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lily? – le preguntó él en un susurro - ¿qué vamos a hacer? no vamos a poder regresar a la estación.

Lily se separó un poco de él y lo miró, temerosa. Se sentó en la hierba, aún siendo abrazada por James, y lo miró nuevamente.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar al colegio, sea como sea – le dijo ella.

- Sí, pero yo sé que ellos me pueden encontrar esté dónde esté, ellos lo saben todo, Lily – miró hacia el lado con tristeza.

- Podríamos irnos… ¿caminando? – sugirió ella y James la miró, sin creer lo que ella decía – a lo mejor es lo más seguro, ya que si sabes que te están buscando… quizás te busquen en cualquier lado menos por los lugares por donde pasa el Expreso de Hogwarts – se excusó ella.

James miró el agua, meditando lo que había dicho la pelirroja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de manera inconsciente.

- Sería la única opción – dijo luego de unos segundos – pero tú no vendrás¿verdad?

- No te pienso dejar solo, James – le dijo Lily seriamente, pero luego sonrió – aparte¿cómo quieres llegar al colegio a pie tú solo? – se puso de pie y lo miró, sonriendo burlonamente – Yo, siendo de sangre muggle y haber ido a algunos campamentos cuando chica, sé cómo tratar con éste tipo de cosas. Así que… no te librarás tan fácil de mí.

James la miró, sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Lily hasta que sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Acercó su boca al oído de la chica y susurró:

- ¿Quién dijo que yo me quería librar de ti?

Lily lo miró, sonrojada y pensando que de un momento a otro caería al suelo, ya que sus piernas temblaban por la cercanía del chico, pero aún así, le dio una dulce y hermosa sonrisa, dejando al chico en las nubes, nubes de color rojo y esmeralda.

-----------

Sirius se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, al lado de la chica a la cual había rescatado de las manos del Mortífago. Había sido difícil, ya que, aparte de enfrentarse al Mortífago que la llevaba, se tuvo que enfrentar a algunos más, pero al final consiguió llevarse con él a la chica. La miró dormir. Se veía tan linda así, durmiendo con tranquilidad, aunque con algunas vendas y parches por el cuerpo, ya que los Mortífagos le habían hecho daño, igual que a él. Es más, se podría decir que él estaba más dañado que la chica, peor no se podía separar de ella, no podía y no quería.

- Señor Black, se tiene que acostar ya. Tiene que descansar – le dijo la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey.

- No, me quiero quedar aquí – le dijo él.

- Si quiere se acuesta en una cama que esté al lado de ella, pero tiene que dormir ya – le dijo suave pero severamente la enfermera.

- De acuerdo – dijo él y se acostó en una cama al lado de la cama de la chica.

En ese momento de abrieron las puertas y por ella entraron dos personas. Una era un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro y los ojos color miel. La chica era de estatura mediana, con el pelo negro violeta y los ojos azules claros. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente hacia la cama en donde estaba Sirius.

- ¡Sirius¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Remus apenas llegó a su lado.

- Bien, bien – respondió él.

Remus miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que Sirius era el único que estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde está James, Sirius? – preguntó mirándolo.

Sirius desvió la mirada al cubrecama.

- Sirius¿dónde está Prongs? – preguntó nuevamente Remus, preocupado.

- Él… no lo sé, Remus – le respondió Sirius en voz baja – la última vez que lo vi estaba arrancando de cinco Mortífagos con Evans.

- ¿Lily? – dijo la chica, sorprendida y preocupada a la vez - ¿dónde se fueron?

Sirius los miró y suspiró.

- No lo sé. Lo único que les puedo decir es que creo que es a James a quien busca Voldemort. Me tinca que lo necesita. James está en peligro.

- Pero… ¿y lo dejaste solo? – preguntó Remus, atónito.

- La tenía que salvar, Remus – le dijo Sirius.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Remus, quien no había visto a la chica, y la otra chica tampoco.

- A ella – dijo, mirando hacia su lado derecho, donde dormía plácidamente.

- Ya veo – murmuró Remus. Él también sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

- Black – le dijo la chica al borde del llanto - ¿de verdad que no sabes nada de Lily¿nada? – lo miró de manera suplicante.

- Lo siento mucho, Clarkson, pero no sé nada – le respondió él – ni tampoco de James – miró a Remus.

Clarkson lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Anne – le dijo Remus dulcemente – creo que lo mejor es que dejemos descansar a Sirius – miró a su amigo – si sabes algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima, nos avisas¿si? – Sirius asintió – nos vemos mañana. Espero que te mejores, Padfoot – Sirius le sonrió – Chao.

- Chao, Moony, Clarkson – ella sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y salió de la enfermería con Remus.

Sirius los miró hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta de la enfermería. Miró hacia el lado derecho y vio a la chica. Sonrió con pesar. Su amigo estaba desaparecido y en peligro de muerte. Él puso haber muerto tratando de salvar a la chica que yacía ahora en la cama de su lado derecho, y su amigo con la amiga de Evans estaban preocupados y sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. Él sabía que le querían que les contara qué fue lo que había pasado, pero, según pensó él, como lo vieron así, no muy bien, prefirieron dejarlo para otro día. Quiera o no iba a tener un interrogatorio de parte de los dos chicos que se acababan de ir de la enfermería.

--------------

Remus y Anne se dirigieron a su Sala Común.

- Tenemos que habla r con Sirius – le dijo Remus – luego de unos días le vamos a preguntar. No creo que sea muy bueno preguntarle mañana. No se ve muy bien que digamos¿no?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dijo ella en voz baja. Suspiró – Merlín. Lily está desaparecida con Potter. Le puede pasar algo.

- No lo creo – le dijo Remus – James daría su vida antes de que toquen a Lily aunque sea un pelo – Anne lo miró sorprendida – de verdad la ama, Anne, y te aseguro que si lo siguen a él, James tratará por todos los medios convencer a Lily de que no lo siga, o sino intentaría protegerla con todo.

- Nunca dudé que no la amaba, Remus – le dijo ella – es distinto que Lily nunca lo acepte.

- ¿Lily está enamorada de James? – preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

- Digamos que es mi teoría – le dijo ella – quizás Potter no demostró muy bien que la amaba, pero creo que Lily por orgullo le dice que no.

Remus sonrió, divertido.

- A veces el orgullo hace que las personas hagan muchas cosas muy tontas – le comentó a la chica.

- Sí, cosas muy tontas – le dijo ella y ambos entraron por el retrato de la Dama gorda, luego de decir la contraseña.

Al entrar la vieron vacía. Debía de ser muy tarde, ya que a Sirius y a la chica los tuvieron todo un día en otro lugar y a todos los alumnos también, hasta que los trasladaron a Hogwarts.

- Bueno, Anne, que… - empezó a decir Remus, pero se vio interrumpido por la chica.

- No me dejes sola, Remus, por favor – le susurró ella.

El merodeador la miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

- Ven – le dijo y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de los Merodeadores. Al entrar, estaban todas las camas vacías. Remus se dirigió a la cama de James, que era la que estaba al lado de la suya, y le indicó a la chica que se quedara allí. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada y se recostó allí. Remus entró al baño para ponerse el pijama. Al salir, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, para luego apagar las luces, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

Anne no se podía quedar dormida. Miró hacia la cama de Remus y vio que él estaba de espaldas a ella. Los rayos de la luna le caían por su cara, pero ella sólo podía ver su cabello, que brillaba por la luz de la luna. Se levantó despacio. Sólo se había sacado los zapatos para acotarse, ya que no tenía su pijama en ese momento. Se dirigió a la cama de Remus y lo miró. Se quería acostar a su lado, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sentir su aliento en su nuca, sentirlo a él. Alargó una mano temblorosa y le acarició el cabello castaño claro. Sonrió. Se veía tan lindo así, "durmiendo".

Remus se puso de espaldas a Anne y cerró los ojos. Estaba uy preocupado por James, por Lily, por todos. Aparte que sabía que Anne estaba muy mal, y él la iba a apoyar. Suspiró. No supo cuando se enamoró de ella, lo único que supo fue que ya lo estaba y que no podría dejar de amarla. En eso sintió una mano en su pelo, sentía cómo le acariciaban el pelo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Anne, quién se había sobresaltado al ver y sentir como Remus se había dado vuelta.

- ¿Pasa algo, Anne? – le preguntó él dulcemente.

- Sí – susurró ella.

Remus se sentó en su cama, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y abdomen. (Su pijama era conformado por un simple pantalón suelto y largo color rojo oscuro)

- Dime¿qué es? – le preguntó él, nuevamente.

- Remus – le dijo ella en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosa - ¿puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

Remus la miró sorprendido, pero accedió. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que la chica se acostara a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Remus rodeó sus hombros con su brazo derecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos así, abrazasdos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...**

**les digo que el próximo va a estar más interesante...**

**_Adelantos:_**

**- James recibe una carta, a pesar de estar escondiéndose, con una muy mala noticia... ¿cuál será?**

**- James y Lily encontrarán algo que los ayudará mucho para volver a hogwarts, pero a la vez los retrasará. encontarán una... ¿gema?**

**- Sirius y Remus están muy preocupado por su amigo, igual que Anne por su amiga. Si no les queiren decir nada... ¿Harán algo por su cuenta o esperarán?**

**- Sirius también se enetará de algo que no le gustará... ¿qué será?**

**¡¡Eso y mucho más!!**

**Reviews please!!!**

**Chau!!**


	2. Nota Autora

**Nota Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

Bueno… mi "nota autora" es para anunciarles que me voy a demorar en subir los siguientes capítulos porque el lunes 5 de marzo (ósea mañana) entro al colegio y me tengo que dedicar 100 a él, si me queda tiempo libre (cosa que la primera semana estoy segura y quizás la segunda también) voy a seguir escribiendo los capítulos y los subo.

Disculpen si es que se molestan porque me voy a demorar, pero saben que los estudios van primero.

¡Cuídense!

¡Chao!


End file.
